


Catnap

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunker domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flynn is a cat, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, impossibly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: Flynn can't sleep without his people.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Catnap

Wyatt and Lucy are sitting at opposite ends of the little bunker couch, deep into an idle debate about the extent of time-travel-related changes to history, when Flynn, in his silent way, pads into the common room in stocking feet. He moves so silently, in fact, that neither of them notice his towering presence until Flynn flops onto the cushion between them.

“You used to say, _Everything’s fine; dinosaurs aren’t roaming the earth._ But that was never what I was worried about—” Lucy cuts off as Flynn squishes into the small space between them. “Um, hello.”

“Hello yourself,” Flynn says shortly. Then he leans back and closes his eyes.

Wyatt, who seems strangely unconcerned with Flynn’s many peculiarities, ignores him completely. “Yeah, but do we really know that? How far back can these machines really go? What about ones with a battery, like the _Mothership?_ ”

Lucy’s still staring at Flynn, whose breathing has slowed. He seems to have invaded their place on the very small couch with the express purpose of sleeping.

Wyatt snaps his fingers. “Lucy? You hearing me?”

Silently, she points at Flynn in question. Wyatt shrugs, and Lucy huffs.

They’re holding a stakeout from the window of a hotel room a week later, when it happens again. Wyatt’s just come to relieve Flynn from the watch, and to let him know that there’s a bed in the next room if he wants to rest.

“No need,” Flynn says, and sinks down to sit against the wall beside Wyatt’s spot by the window.

Keeping watch, Wyatt doesn’t see Flynn’s eyes drift shut, which is why he says a few minutes later, “Hey, thanks for sticking with us.”

In response, Flynn gives a loud snore.

The next week, Lucy’s up late in the kitchen, pouring over her books to find any changes to history. Flynn keeps her company, sitting across the table with his own book on the history of aerospace design. Soon enough his dark head is sagging, though, and Lucy stifles a laugh when Flynn goes facedown in his book, snoring softly.

Lucy regards him for a long moment. Due to his ability to sleep anywhere, she’s caught Flynn sleeping standing up outside the bunker door; sitting on the floor outside her bedroom; slouched over the computer bay

Better not to move him. Lucy retrieves the spare blanket from the couch. It takes a little thinking to fit its small area over his broad shoulders, but she smiles softly as she tucks it in. Strokes a hand over his soft hair. Turns off the lights, and leaves him to sleep.

Five minutes later, Flynn stumbles into their room, looking supremely rumpled and surly. The little blanket is still draped over his shoulders. The little bed jumps as Flynn tumbles into it beside her. Only when Flynn curls around the blanket, mumbling softly, does Lucy realize he’s only half awake. 

But he’s come to find her anyway. 

Lucy curls around Flynn from behind, sharing the warmth in her heart.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, and soon enough Flynn is forced along on a mission with neither Lucy nor Wyatt to calm him. Although he loves Jiya, likes Rufus, and tolerates Mason on his best days, Flynn grows increasingly snappish over the three days they spend running around the past, and by the time the _Lifeboat_ touches back down in the present, Flynn is swaying on his feet from exhaustion. Lucy tries to catch him, and almost goes down under Flynn’s full weight.

Wyatt bears Flynn up on his other side. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong. You hurt, or what?”

Flynn’s heavy head drops onto Wyatt’s shoulder. “Missed you, Wyatt,” he mumbles.

“Us too, buddy. Us too.” Wyatt rubs the small of Flynn’s back, and shoots Rufus a questioning look. He gets a shrug in response, and huffs.

“Look at me, please.” Lucy takes Flynn’s head in her hands, tilting it up. His five-o’-clock shadow is thick and uneven, and the circles are dark under his bloodshot eyes. “God, are you…did you sleep at _all?_ ”

“Nnn…” Flynn sags. Wyatt pats his jaw gently, and Flynn jerks upright. “Not for days. No.”

Lucy’s brow furrows. “That doesn’t make sense. You’re _always_ sleeping around us.”

“Around you; yes,” Flynn says, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why?” Lucy breathes. She seems distressed, and Flynn frowns. His hand cups her elbow and squeezes hard enough to hurt. “How could you–before you met, us, you–you need us to sleep?”

Wyatt’s arms tighten around Flynn’s ribcage.

“You’re safe,” Flynn croaks, his sluggish eyes darting between them. “Didn’t care then. But now I, I…” Flynn shakes his head, and nearly sinks to the floor. “I have to know.”

“We’re safe, Flynn.” Lucy cradles his head against hers, pressing their foreheads together, and interlinks her hand with Wyatt’s. “ _Safe_.”

Flynn mumbles something unintelligible and finally surrenders to sleep, going fully limp in their arms.

The next time Flynn silently settles between them on the couch, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, Wyatt and Lucy exchange a look. In unison, they start to feign a yawn. 

(Unfortunately, they make eye contact in the middle of it, and start giggling and have to stop.)

Flynn opens one eye to watch them, and Lucy slides his hand into hers. "Join me for a nap?”

Flynn nods, running one callused finger over her knuckles, and glances at Wyatt as if to say, _You, too?_

“Will there be enough room?” Flynn rasps.

“We’ll make room.” Wyatt stands and offers his hands to help Lucy and Flynn up from the couch. “C’mon.”

Figuring out how to fit is a minor challenge; even lying on their sides curled around each other, the rail-thin bunker beds are far too thin to hold all three of them. While Lucy stands beside the bed, puzzling over arrangements, Wyatt curls in behind Flynn, burying his face in the nape of Flynn’s neck and wrapping one arm around his chest to hold Flynn close. “That all right?”

One the edge of sleep, Flynn hums noncommittally.

“I have an idea,” Lucy says suddenly. “Scoot down the bed?”

Wyatt and Flynn open their eyes and frown. Never ones to really argue with Lucy, however, both obligingly bend their knees and move down, making room at the head of the cot. Lucy lies down there, curling around their heads like a question mark. Flynn buries his face in her stomach, and Wyatt looks up, nuzzling against Lucy’s collarbone. Lucy clings to them both as though she might lose them in sleep.

As warmth and presence draw the various aches out of them, Wyatt whispers to Flynn. “If you wanted to take a nap with us, y’know you could’ve just asked.”

“Why?” Flynn says dryly. He yawns against Lucy like a cat, showing all his teeth. “You seem to have understood perfectly well.”


End file.
